


The Answer

by enderstorm



Series: The Hope Of Homeworld [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prologue, Sauna, Short, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderstorm/pseuds/enderstorm
Summary: Yellow has something to say before she goes.





	The Answer

“Blue.” Yellow greeted. “Take a seat.”  
  
“I hate these extraction chambers.” Blue grumbled, but otherwise obeyed. “What was so important that you couldn’t tell me over the Diamond line?”  
  
“In here, we won’t be overheard. Did you read the outline of the Organic Superweapon Project that I had my Pearl forward to you?” Yellow asked, reclining a little further back. It was only the two of them, after all, there was no need to maintain her stern exterior.  
  
“I did. It sounds absurd. Hybrid organic gems? That is dangerously close to fusion. And your trials have been abhorrently defective, I hear.” Blue scoffed. “Why the sudden interest in all this, Yellow?”  
  
“You may not have noticed, Blue, but our resources are low and our species is suffering for it. This is, as you said, just a trial. But if it produces a better gem, I _will_ use it.” Yellow retorted, leaning forward from where she was sitting.  
  
Blue sighed, and frowned. “There’s something else you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”  
  
Yellow stared at her sister in defiance, before relenting. “Yes, there is. The trials haven’t worked because the gem used for them isn’t strong enough to provide the energy needed by the host human. The gem needs to be stronger.”  
  
“Yellow, no…” Blue gasped in horror, fearing where the conversation was going.  
  
“ _Which is why_ I will be volunteering my own gem for use in this project.” Yellow finished, as though she wasn’t interrupted halfway through. “We will begin phase three in precisely one cycle.”  
  
The steam from the extraction sauna had her covered in enough moisture, so no one noticed the tears that had suddenly pooled up in the corners of Yellow’s eyes. She did, however, notice the room suddenly turn a dark shade of blue.  
  
“Yellow…” Blue whispered, almost speechless. “Why?”  
  
“It will help our species.” Yellow replied, rolling her eyes. “What other reason do I need?”  
  
“Have you forgot about _her?_ ” Blue asked. Yellow stiffened, her eyes growing wide. “Have you forgotten what losing _her_ did to us?”  
  
“And this is _exactly_ the problem!” Yellow shouted, abruptly standing up straight, flinging sweat everywhere. “We were all so broken and dysfunctional after _her_ death! We _have_ to move on, Blue, but evidently none of us can do that!”  
  
She paced around the extraction pit, heels clicking against the tiled floor.  
  
“Homeworld needs strong leaders, especially now, with our resources at an all time low _and dropping._ But y _ou_ keep running off and ignoring your duties to mourn Pink, and- and I hope I don’t need to explain how much of a wreck _White_ turned into!” Yellow continued her rant, oblivious to how loud her voice was becoming. “And I… I sent her to that planet, Blue! I _gave_ her that colony, despite the fact that I knew she wasn’t ready! I _laughed_ at her when she mentioned that Rose Quartz! She is _dead_ because of me, Blue!”  
  
Blue’s empathetic tears had long since faded. The only one in the room crying was Yellow.  
  
“I _cannot_ live with this guilt any longer, Blue. Not with how it impacts my duties. Homeworld _deserves_ a strong leader, unburdened by the loss of Pink.”  
  
“Yellow, please. I can’t lose another one of you.” Blue sniffled, her voice almost inaudible over the ambient sounds of the extraction chamber.  
  
“And I will give it to them.” Yellow finished, taking her seat back down over the edge of the pit. “Even if I cease to be.”  
  
A chime signified the end of the extraction period. Both Diamonds quickly finished excreting their sweat and stood up.  
  
“Yellow…” Blue said, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.  
  
“One cycle.” Yellow repeated. “That is all the time I have. Be ready for it, Blue.”


End file.
